villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Splitface (Power Rangers)
Splitface is a Mouth/Spirit Stealing themed Nighlok who can steal people's spirits and if people don't return their souls until the sunset, they will disappear forever. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Team Spirit". He is voiced by Simon McKinney who previously voiced Dyna Bot from RPM and later voiced Phonepanzee from Ninja Steel. History Splitface is one of Nighloks. He possesses the ability to steal spirits of people and if people don't return their souls until the sunset, they will disappear forever. In the sixteenth episode Splitface arrived at the Junk of Master Xandred and offered Octoroo and Dayu to increase level of Sanzu River by stealing people's souls and making their loved ones cry. Splitface attacked Panorama City and stole souls of office workers. Then he encountered Power Rangers. Splitface wielded sword in battle, could fire energy blasts, separate his body on balls, which he was made of and attack enemies in this state. During the battle he stole soul of Emily. Splitface told rangers that only by defeating him they could return souls of people and their fellow friend, but he will return to the Underworld and they will never defeat him. Samurai Rangers again tried to battle him, but unsuccessfully. During the battle Antonio marked the monster with a Claw Symbol, which allowed them to reach monster. Splitface left and returned to the Underworld on the junk and told his fellow Nighloks that soon Sanzu River will increase, as people, whose souls he stole, will die and their loved ones will cry for them. However Antonio found a way to summon Splitface back to the human world. Due to mark of Claw Zord on the monster, Antonio could dragged the villain like a magnet. Rangers used powers of their symbols and activated Claw Zord, who dragged Splitface to the human world like a magnet. Splitface was surprised by his teleportation and again battled heroes. Now he couldn't separate his body and rangers used their weapons and battled him. Villain was destroyed by Fire Smasher. Then he returned as Mega Monster and Antonio formed Claw Battlezord and battled the villain. After Antonio gained upper hand, Splitface summoned giant Moogers, but Antonio attacked them with Claw Disks. Then Antonio transformed zord into Claw Battlezord East. Antonio battled Moogers, but he was hard, so Jayden, Kevin and Mike used their powers and formed Samurai Battle Wing and defeated Moogers. Then Antonio transformed his Zord into Claw Battlezord South and defeated Moogers. Then Gold Ranger balled Splitface and used his double katana to injure monster and then Splitface was destroyed by the final strike of Claw Battlezord East. After his death, all of the spirit's he stole were returned. Splitface later attended a Halloween party at the Nighlok Heaven where he recounts his battles with the Samurai Ranger. Trivia *His voice is very similar, if not the same, as Arachnitor’s because they are both voiced by the same voice actor. *He is very similar to Nojoke from Megaforce, both are voiced by Simon McKinney, and both take people in yellow orbs, also, if the orbs aren’t given back by sunset, all the people will die. See Also *Utakasane Navigation Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Collector of Souls Category:Deceased Category:Youkai Category:Supervillains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains